


My Reason

by TheLadyJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I kind of really hate tagging shit, I'm really not sure what else to tag, first HP fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyJ/pseuds/TheLadyJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's life isn't at all what she thought it would be. Her husband is abusive, she's in love with someone else and pretty much life just sucks because she can't change it. But perhaps, someone else can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and perhaps my last Dramione story, as I'm kind of stuck in the Avenger fandom right now and am unable to multitask. But I do hope those of you that read this story enjoy it. I do so love Draco and Hermione together.

My Reason by Jaspers Dark Angel

“Draco,” His mother called, “There's a filthy house elf here to see you, it's wearing a dress.” The disdain for the creature was clear in Narcissa's voice. Yet Draco paid it no attention, the mention of the house itself was enough to cause him grief. There was only one house elf that wore clothing that would show up looking for him, and if she was there, that meant trouble.

“Pixie,” Draco said breathlessly, for he had rushed from his study in the East wing to the sitting room on the main floor. “What is wrong,” he asked landing on his knees in front of the frightened elf.

“Master Draco,” Pixie squeaked, “Mistress is needing you. Mistress is hurt bad.” Draco's vision started to swim at the elf's words, he grabbed her hands to steady himself and to stop her fidgeting, but that's when he noticed the dried blood. His mother's lip curled when she had noticed Draco touch the elf, not much had changed about Narcissa Malfoy after the war. She still felt many creatures were below her and ought not be treated like equals, but she had learned to keep that to herself for the most part. Her hatred of Muggle borns was not as strong as it used to be but it did not prevent her from feeling that a house elf should never be shown the kind of respect Draco was showing the filthy mongrel. She had taught him better.

“How?” He whispered.

“Mistress's husband.” He didn't need her to answer the question, he knew how it had happened. He may not know exactly what was done, but he knew by whom and with what.

“She is needing you, master, I..I is not knowing how to fix her.” Pixie wailed.

“Take me to her,” he demanded his voice much more harsh and snappish then it normally would have been. Pixie was a good house elf, one he liked very much and trusted with only the greatest and most important tasks. A hand on his arm stopped him from moving.

“Draco, dear, it is not your place. You need to stay out of this.”

He stood, looked directly into his mother's eyes and said “No, mother, I've done nothing for 5 years. It's time to fight for her.” He grabbed the elf's hand and in the next second felt like he was being squeezed through a straw. Apparition was an unpleasant way to travel but the fastest and most effective and he needed efficiency in the light of what was happening.

Draco and Pixie landed in a dimly lit room. He knew this room, lit or not. It was the drawing room of the house of his best friend and his wife.

“Lumos,”He said pulling out his wand, the beam bathed the room in light. 

It was a spectacular room, one he had many fond memories of, growing up, playing in the curtains with his friend, playing hide and seek under tables and as they got older, hiding under those tables drinking bottles of Ogden’s Old Fire Whisky and getting thoroughly pissed. However, his memories of this room would never go back to happy and fun memories of 15 year olds defying parents after what he found. 

In the middle of the room lay a body. He knew that body, though she was crumpled; broken and completely unmoving. This had been a fear of his for many years now, he had dreamt of finding her dead, lifeless body. Only one thing had changed over the years, and that was who had killed her. In his later years at Hogwarts he had dreamt and feared that she would be killed by one of Voldemort’s minions, and now, years later, his fear had come true but it wasn’t Voldemort that had killed her, it was his best friend. A boy he had known all his life, that he had loved like a brother. The thought made him sick. He needed to see if she was alive, he didn't believe she was dead, though he knew her husband to be capable of such things. 

Draco moved lightning fast and was at her side in a matter of seconds. Her body lay unearthly still but he could hear her shallow breathing, she wasn't dead... Yet. He breathed a deep sigh of relief, maybe he could still save her. Her brown lanky curls lay matted about her face; some of the longer strands lay in a pool of blood. He brushed her hair back to see her face, her eyes were closed her face pale and worn. “Hermione.” He whispered as his fingers touched her face. Even near death, she was beautiful. Her skin was so soft and smooth but the bruises marred her pretty skin. He knew he couldn’t fix her, knew that even though he knew basic medical spells, having been taught them during the war, incase he was needed to heal Death Eaters, that his limited knowledge was far too limited for what was needed now. 

He did know a few spells though, and what he did know he used. He had stopped the bleeding from the few cuts he could see and had healed the broken leg. When he had finished he placed her in a stasis and just sat there staring at her for a while. Five years, that was how long he had known and done nothing–about the abuse. Five years he sat and watched Hermione Granger, he would not refer to her by her married last name, take beating after beating. Five years he watched her hide the abuse through spells and makeup. He watched as she pretended to love a monster, he kept a promise to her for five years. A promise that he would not tell Potter or Weasley but that time was now done. Today his silence would end, his silence had nearly killed her and it still might if the Medi wizards of St.Mungo's couldn’t save her but he dared not think that way. He was not going to lose her, not this way.

With Hermione in stasis, Draco was able to think. And think he did, but not only did he think about how he'd watched her for years and how the man she loved beat her, he thought about how he had watched the light in her eyes die, how he'd watched the brave strong Gryffindor lose her fight. He had watched the man she loved beat her down, from the strong brave independently outspoken woman he had known and at times hated in school, to the silent, weepy, weak shell she was now. 

Oh sure, he watched her put on a brave face and pretend nothing was wrong in front of her friends, knowing all the while that she was emotionally dying inside. Sadly, Draco doubted her friends even noticed. The other 2/3rd of the golden trio were as thick as they come. He was shocked they noticed anything, so the silent suffering of their best friend, of course went unnoticed. Merlin if there was anyone that needed to know about Hermione's situation it had been Potter and the Weasel, he may not like them, but their strong gryffindorness was just what was needed. 

As quick as the thought came, he jumped up, startling the sobbing elf that sat next to the motionless body of Hermione. Her blue eyes shone bright with the remnants of tears and she dabbed at her squat little nose with the end of her blood stained dress. When this was all over, Draco was going to buy her a brand new wardrobe, but until then, he needed her to do something. 

“Pixie,” he said, harsher than he meant to, but unapologetic he went on, “Find Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, tell them to meet me, I mean Hermione, at St.Mungo's. DO NOT tell them what happened, but let them know it’s bad and she needs them. They are to tell NO ONE, and Pixie, don't take no for an answer.” With a small nod and a little pop the elf vanished, leaving Draco almost completely alone, save for the unconscious but still alive, form of Hermione.

He turned to look at the woman surrounded by a see-through golden bubble. Her features were slightly distorted but to him, she was still beautiful. Her skin was tan in the bubble though he knew her to be almost as pale as him. In the stasis, her face had softened and the pain was erased and replaced by smooth lines of age; the lines Draco had seen her receive over the years. At least he could take her pain away for a little bit, but for him it wasn't good enough, he wanted her to never hurt again. She deserved that much out of life. So many lies had been told over the years, pain and sorrow had become as commonplace as a smile on her face. He wanted everyone to know the truth-no more pain, no more sorrow and no more lies. 

As he moved to stand next to her, his wand light caught her diamond wedding set. He looked at the rainbows on the floor that the light and the diamonds made, to someone else they would be beautiful, but they made him sick. Before he took her to St.Mungo's he reached through the bubble and pulled the rings off. They held a promise that had never come true, they were in his eyes, the biggest lie of all, these pieces of metal that held so much meaning and hope within their tiny strands of gold and diamonds. By all rights, no one should place so much meaning on a stupid piece of jewelry, and yet every day, people did. Witches and Wizards bonded themselves to each other using two circles of precious metal as their proof to the world that they were spoken for, that they had someone to love and someone that loved them. 

A marriage was supposed to be full of love and happiness, not pain and sorrow, but for Hermione, it had been only sorrow. From what Draco could see, there had never been any happiness, nor did he suspect that there ever would be. In the five and half years, that Hermione had been married, she had known no such happiness and love, though she claimed she did. He only hoped that she would realize what she told herself was, in fact, a lie and not resent Draco for what he was going to do to the man that had caused the pain in her life.

Dropping the rings to the floor Draco knew he would kill the bastard that hurt Hermione. The clatter of the rings to the ground was slightly muffled as they had landed in the pool of blood. He would make sure that no harm would come to Hermione ever again. This was a promise he made to himself, and he would not break it.

Grabbing Hermione's hand he knew it was time to get her to the hospital, her friends would be there soon and it would be a bad idea to show up after them. He disapparated. When he landed in the waiting area of St.Mungo's, he shouted for help. He wasn't sure his feet even hit the floor before he started shouting.

His voice rang through the reception area as heads turned in his direction. The fear and sorrow he was feeling broke through as he called attention to his plight. He needed them to know he was there, he didn't realize how much desperation he was feeling until he heard his voice crack with panic. It felt like ages before he saw someone, but it was probably only a few seconds.  
The speed at which the Medi witch and wizard reached Draco was no less than amazing. Their shoes squeaked as they came to a halt next to Draco. The Medi witches eyes went wide as she surveyed the horribleness that was Hermione's broken body.  
“What happened?” she almost whispered. Draco recognized her as a Patil girl but didn't know which one. She knew Hermione, and he knew she would help. The olive skinned witch’s eyes filled with tears as she looked at Draco.

“I don't know exactly what happened. I found her like this,” he choked on a sob; he really didn't want to have a break down in the middle of a room full of people. “Her husband has a temper,” was all he could say. Anger flashed on the wizards face, Draco knew him. Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff in the same year as Draco. They had been prefects together at Hogwarts along with Hermione and possibly the Patil girl, depending on which one she was.

“Listen,” Draco continued to speak, “There is to be only a few select people that are allowed to see Ms. Granger like this. If after she wakes up, if she wishes to see other people, she may change the list. For now, only myself, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley will…”

Pop

“Get off me, you mad elf!”

“Pixie is not letting go sir, Pixie is following orders.”

“Pixie!” Draco cried, turning around to see Ron struggling to get rid of the house elf, Potter stood idly next to the awkward pair looking worried, “You can let him and Potter go now.” Turning back to the healers, Draco said “Please help her!” They nodded.

“We promise to keep you all up to date,” Healer McMillan stated. The Healers took Hermione and walked away as Potter and Weasley walked up.  
“Malfoy, what's going on? Why did your elf drag us here? She said we needed to meet Hermione. Where is she?” Harry sounded confused, which in Draco's opinion was not out of the ordinary.

For way of an answer, Draco pointed to the broken body floating away. His throat was too tight, he could hardly speak. He didn't know how to put into words what he was feeling or even how to tell Harry and Ron what had happened to their best friend.

“What!” Ron yelled, “What happened?”

“Blaise.” He said through gritted teeth, in answer to Ron's question. Just his name sent waves of anger through his body. The look on both Potter and Weasley's faces told him that they understood but may not have exactly expected this.

“We've known something was wrong with Hermione for a long time, but we didn't know what,” Harry said quietly. The git probably blamed himself.

“What exactly happened?” The Weasel asked again. Draco shrugged not really knowing what had happened, so he couldn't answer the questions that they wanted answered.

“Pixie came to me; she told me Hermione was badly hurt. When I arrived at the house, Hermione was laying in a pool of blood, not moving.” Pixie tugged on his robe making everyone look down.

“Master, Pixie is so sorry she couldn't save mistress.” The elf wept. “Mistress's husband is very scary when he is mad. Pixie is trying to help but Pixie is not knowing how.”

“Can you tell me what happened, Pixie?” Draco asked getting down on her level once again. The elf looked terrified.

“He came home in a bad mood, when Mistress asked what was wrong he threw her through the air with his wand, he didn't stop. Pixie is watching mistress hit the wall; he didn't stop until she stopped moving. All she did was ask what was wrong master Draco, she didn't even fight back!” The elf was furious “Master promise Pixie you'll kill him.” Draco was shocked to hear a house elf speak like this, they were always so reserved. The two Aurors above him shifted slightly.  
“If he doesn't Pixie, I will!” Weasley said with as much conviction as Draco had, he nodded.

“I promise Pixie, one way or another, Blaise Zabini will die!”


End file.
